


Senpai's Gone Spare

by Kalira



Series: Iruka's Two Boyfriends [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Dual Identity, Explanations, Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Intervention, M/M, Worry, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: After Kakashi-senpai was so affected by his crush on Iruka-sensei as to interrupt his date with his civilian boyfriend and all but threaten the man, Tenzou knowssomeoneneeds to have a talk with Kakashi before he loses it entirely, as jounin are so unfortunately prone to do . . . he just wisheshewasn't the most likely candidate.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Sukea/Umino Iruka
Series: Iruka's Two Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668055
Comments: 16
Kudos: 209





	Senpai's Gone Spare

Tenzou tensed to move, then faltered, remaining in his crouched position on the roof and swallowing a whine. He didn’t want to go down. He _needed_ to talk to his senpai. _Someone_ needed to talk to his senpai, anyway, and Tenzou was afraid no one else would - and that Kakashi-senpai wouldn’t _listen_. . .

Tenzou fidgeted, frowning. It was so _unlike_ Kakashi-senpai. . .

Tenzou had been a little surprised to see Iruka-sensei with a civilian, _clearly_ on a date, but he hadn’t watched them after offering a polite greeting, instead turning his attention to his conversation with Sai as they ate. He had been more than surprised to see Kakashi come in, later, and then. . .

Tenzou shook his head. Kakashi had stalked into the restaurant tense and sharp, and at first Tenzou had thought of being called in for missions, of Kakashi-senpai - _Hound-senpai_ \- leading him and the rest of their squad into danger, but . . . Kakashi had ignored him even when he called out, stalking directly for where Iruka-sensei and his boyfriend had been happily focused on each other. Interrupting them with a sharp tone Tenzou had never heard him use openly in the village before, body tense and poised for action.

Iruka-sensei’s shocked reaction - understandably so - and his civilian boyfriend’s bafflement. Of course _he_ hadn’t sensed the danger Kakashi posed. . .

Tenzou had tried to get Kakashi’s attention, to break through his harsh focus and perhaps convince him to join Tenzou and Sai, to come away from Iruka and his boyfriend at least. Iruka’s civilian boyfriend who had been so, so foolishly unbothered even as Kakashi-

Tenzou had never heard Kakashi _snarl_ like that in the village, either - had barely ever heard him do it on missions, even in dire straits. Tenzou winced. Iruka had been one of the only people in the restaurant _not_ to quail at that. Sai had grown even more tense, allowing Tenzou to guess at the faint trace of confusion not quite showing behind his blank face; Tenzou had heard that snarl only when things were very bad indeed and had taken some time to get himself back together from the shock of it.

Iruka had only demanded Kakashi control himself, _behave_ himself. And then begun to _shout_ at him, demanding an explanation and rebuffing him when he asked why Iruka would choose that civilian over _him_. And Iruka had begun to shout, defending his civilian boyfriend - Sukea; he was some kind of photographer, Tenzou knew nothing else and neither was there much more in the way of solid facts in the gossip he had heard. Tenzou had shaken off his unease enough to try to intervene when Sukea had stepped forward himself.

Not that Kakashi-senpai had wanted to listen to him, but he _had_ , however reluctantly, letting Tenzou draw him away with sudden obvious misery. Kakashi had let Tenzou pull him out of the restaurant - he had apologised and attempted to pay Sai back for their meals the next morning, but he had blankly insisted it was a ‘friend thing’ he was sure of; Tenzou had promised to take him to dinner again some other time to make up for it and he had seemed quietly pleased - and walk him home, but hadn’t talked much. He’d told Tenzou softly of his feelings for Iruka-sensei - as though Tenzou might have missed them, at that point - and how determined he was, but had promised not to seek him out again that night, at least. He’d shut Tenzou out and the last he had seen of Kakashi that night was him curling into his bed, still in his mission gear, whining softly.

Tenzou shifted. Kakashi _had_ listened to him, though, that night. And Tenzou had heard about Kakashi’s attempt at the mission desk the next day, had seen since that Kakashi had _not_ given up on Iruka-sensei, who so-clearly adored his civilian boyfriend and would certainly not be swayed by Kakashi’s behaviour. _Someone_ needed to talk to Kakashi, about his crush, about what he had _done_ , and. . .

Tenzou took a breath and moved to drop down off the roof and let himself in via Kakashi-senpai’s apartment window.

He checked to be sure he hadn’t disarranged anything on the window sill as he passed over it, then froze.

“ _Iruka-sensei?_ ” Tenzou questioned, staring. Iruka-sensei and _Sukea_ both twitched, looking at him. Iruka’s eyes were wide and Sukea’s hands were still on Iruka’s hips, arched tight against his own. They slid down just a little, pulling Iruka closer and not _quite_ gripping his- Though the pair had at least stopped moving towards the bed - towards _Kakashi-senpai’s bed_ \- when Tenzou spoke.

“Yamato-san! What are you- Erm. . .” Iruka-sensei flushed a little, glancing between Sukea and Tenzou.

No. It _couldn’t_ be Sukea, not really.

Tenzou swallowed thickly. Oh _no_. If Kakashi-senpai had already gone so far. . .

This was actually _worse_ than he had feared it might be, and he had already been worried that Kakashi-senpai had finally begun to slip, as too many jounin did. Kakashi-senpai had always been so. . . But _this_ -

“Iruka-sensei, please step away.” Tenzou said gently, reaching out one hand but keeping his gaze locked with Kakashi’s.

“Yamato-san-”

“Now, now,” Kakashi interrupted, “Tenzou, it’s-”

“You need to _stop this_ ,” Tenzou said firmly, “impersonating Iruka-sensei’s boyfriend? Senpai, you know you need to let him go. Iruka-sensei turned you down and I am very sorry that it . . . hurt you,” Tenzou wavered a bit, uncertain, “but you mustn’t do this.”

“Yamato-san, he _is_ my boyfriend.” Iruka said, and Tenzou winced, turning to him.

“Iruka-sensei, I’m _so very sorry_ ,” Tenzou said, and suddenly wondered in horror whether Kakashi had _done something_ to Iruka’s boyfriend, if he had gone _so far_ already, “this is even Kakashi-senpai’s apartment. I do not know what he has done, or how far he has trespassed, but Kakashi-senpai has been- has been impersonating Sukea-san.”

“. . .he doesn’t _know_?” Iruka said sharply, voice getting louder.

“Don’t play innocent!” Kakashi said, in his own voice now though he still looked like Sukea. “You _knew_ no one else knew!”

“Kakashi-senpai!” Tenzou said firmly, taking a step closer. “Release Iruka-sensei, _please_ , you don’t. . . You don’t want to do this.” He hoped. Kakashi had always been- Tenzou didn’t want to have to face his beloved senpai, didn’t want to think that Kakashi had fallen so far, so fast . . . or that Tenzou had _missed_ signs suggesting he was falling this way.

Yes, jounin sometimes . . . too-frequently, really, lost their balance, lost focus, became _dangerous_ even to their own comrades, but as recently as the very day Kakashi had interrupted Iruka-sensei’s date Tenzou would have _sworn_ Kakashi would not do so. As one of the few people who might claim they _knew_ Kakashi, really. He didn’t want to think he could have been so very wrong. Not about Kakashi-senpai.

“Yamato-san, we can explain.” Iruka-sensei said almost _gently_ , and Tenzou shook his head hard, his heart aching.

“Iruka-sensei, I am. . .” Tenzou trailed off. “Kakashi-senpai, _please_ , this is not good for either of you, please let Iruka-sensei go.” He paused, heart sinking. “Please, tell me you haven’t hurt Iruka-sensei’s civilian boyfriend?” When they spoke before he had gentled it but this time he leaned on the term, emphasising what _Sukea_ was to Iruka.

“Yamato-san, Kakashi _is_ my civilian boyfriend.” Iruka said, which made _no sense_ , not if Iruka was in his right mind. “Koibito, would you- You need to explain. At least to Yamato-san.”

Kakashi winced. “He may not. . . I’ve fucked with everyone a fair sight too often, love, and he’s too upset. Right now _my_ explaining probably won’t help.”

“Kakashi-senpai!” Tenzou said sharply, taking another step closer.

“Yamato-san,” Iruka-sensei put up a hand, “. . .Tenzou-san.” he said, and Tenzou twitched, looking him in the eye with surprise, though Kakashi had just called him that. “I am very sorry you have been so alarmed and I deeply appreciate your attempt to help,” Iruka said softly, giving him a gentle smile, “but I know who Kakashi is. I know who _Sukea_ is.”

Tenzou swallowed, looking between Iruka and Kakashi - still looking like _Sukea_ \- and back. “Iruka-sensei?”

“I’ve known since the beginning; Sukea _is_ Kakashi.” Iruka said, his tone even and his words careful. “It was not something Kakashi did _to_ me, I chose-”

Tenzou thought Iruka might have kept speaking, but was no longer sure, a shudder running down his spine and his pulse thudding in his ears. Kakashi was . . . not hurting Iruka-sensei? Or if he had-

Tenzou jumped as Kakashi moved closer, and his eyes widened as Kakashi shed the scarf and coat - he was wearing his familiar jounin blues beneath, the attached mask pushed down around his neck - and then reached up, fingers sinking into curly brown hair. It came loose with a sharp tug, and Tenzou blinked as Kakashi pulled the wig entirely off his own wild silver hair, tossing it aside.

“Tenzou,” Kakashi said gently, sliding a hand over his shoulder, “I’m sorry. It’s me. I _promise_ I have never deceived Iruka about this.”

Tenzou swallowed and realised he was shaking. Kakashi drew him in close, wrapping him in a snug embrace. “I’m sorry.” Kakashi said again, one hand brushing over the back of Tenzou’s head and neck. Holding Tenzou so close, and wearing his jounin blues, Kakashi felt more normal - Tenzou couldn’t see his unmasked face with the unusual purple markings, or his matching storm-grey eyes. “Particularly to have put you in such a position,” Kakashi added after a moment, “I didn’t think you would be so concerned.”

“You’re my _senpai_ and you- _you lost your mind_!” Tenzou almost yelped, leaning back a little. Kakashi’s arm loosened around him and he froze. He didn’t want- Kakashi hugged him tighter again and he found he could keep breathing. “You- I thought- Jounin are so. . .”

“Jounin are fucking insane.” Iruka said and Tenzou jumped, looking at him.

“I- _Yes._ I was so worried that you were slipping, that you would _hurt someone_. . .” Tenzou trailed off, startled, as Kakashi smiled slightly at him, then leaned their heads together.

“My sweet little kohai.” Kakashi said fondly, and Tenzou huffed. “Thank you.”

“I don’t want you to hurt anyone. I don’t want-” Tenzou’s voice wavered. He didn’t want to _lose_ Kakashi. There might be few people who could claim they knew Kakashi, but Tenzou had very few precious people himself, and Kakashi was perhaps still the most important among them.

Kakashi hugged him tighter, giving a soft rumbling noise that Tenzou remembered from nightmares on moonless nights, finding comfort close against a lean, spare body in harsh armour, listening to the wordless sounds from Kakashi’s throat. Tenzou clung to him.

“I’m. . .” Kakashi paused. “Iruka makes me feel _less_ like I might. . . He’s been good for me.” he said quietly. “I would never try and force him into anything, but our relationship has made me feel more like . . . _me_. Happily so.”

It took Tenzou a few strokes to realise that the hand smoothing up and down his spine wasn’t Kakashi’s, and he twisted, startled, to find Iruka smiling at him. He shifted to step out of the way, but Kakashi didn’t let him loose, and Iruka moved closer.

“Kakashi didn’t manipulate or trick me,” Iruka said softly, squeezing Tenzou’s shoulder, “it was . . . actually my idea.”

Tenzou made a sceptical noise before he quite thought about it, and Iruka laughed.

“Not Sukea-”

“I’ve had Sukea for years.” Kakashi interjected, then huffed poutily. “No one ever knew about him until you, love.”

“Well, you told me I was special.” Iruka said lightly, and Tenzou couldn’t quite get out of his mind the contrast to the way Iruka had spoken to Kakashi in the restaurant - but then. . . The way Iruka had spoken to _Sukea_ then. And Sukea . . . was Kakashi.

“And now Tenzou knows.” Kakashi said, squeezing Tenzou tighter for a moment.

“He’s your precious kohai, I don’t think you mind so very much.” Iruka said dryly, and Tenzou ducked his head, looking at them both. Kakashi smiled at him, eyes warm, and he didn’t have to echo Iruka’s words for Tenzou to think they might be true.

“You. . . It was. . .” Tenzou licked his lips.

“It was a suggestion mostly because Kakashi was worried I would be put at risk if our relationship was openly known.” Iruka said softly. “I reminded him I’m a ninja as well,” he huffed a laugh, “but. . . Kakashi’s point wasn’t unreasonable. I don’t mind . . . like this, anyway,” Iruka laughed again, “and it was a good reason.”

“Keeping you safe is the best reason.” Kakashi said quietly.

“ _Not_ so you can- can- _fuck with people_?” Tenzou demanded, looking at Kakashi. He sounded sincere, but Tenzou’s nerves were jangled and he _knew_ Kakashi and he found himself needing the confirmation, after- after what he had _seen_ , and-

“A side benefit.” Tenzou startled, looking around at Iruka with wide eyes. He smiled impishly. “It wasn’t the _reason_ . . . but it has been,” Iruka’s gaze slipped away from Tenzou’s, looking at Kakashi, “an enjoyable if unexpected addition.”

“Iruka-sensei!” Tenzou stared at him.

“It’s harmless.” Iruka winked. “And,” his smile faded a little and he looked at Kakashi again; Tenzou turned to look as well, “it wasn’t just for amusement, either, the production Kakashi _made you part of_.”

“I didn’t realise it would worry you so much, kohai.” Kakashi said with a half-apologetic smile. It was strange to _see it_. Tenzou couldn’t quite tell if it was real or not. “I thought about Iruka’s reaction, but not. . .”

“You didn’t plan it?” Tenzou asked, looking around at Iruka again. He hated the waver in his voice, but not as much as the renewed unease as to Kakashi-senpai’s mental stability.

“He didn’t consult me beforehand, either, no.” Iruka said dryly. “There was . . . out of the village news.”

“There were rumours about my feelings for Iruka spreading outside the village. Outside Hi no Kuni.” Kakashi said softly, and Tenzou swallowed. He _could_ understand so much as the panic that might have sparked in Kakashi. “Making a spectacle of them and how much they are not returned. . .”

“Even if Iruka-sensei _didn’t_ return your feelings, senpai, he might still. . .” Tenzou began cautiously.

“True, but where a denial might be doubted, the spectacle allows for my heartbroken pining to be shown and then fade.” Kakashi said with a slight smile. Tenzou searched his eyes by habit, thrown by the lack of the familiar crinkling curve. “And, in the end, keep Iruka’s name from being linked with mine . . . and keep him from being used as leverage.”

“Which is why we started this.” Iruka said and Tenzou shivered as he was hugged from both sides, warm between Kakashi-senpai and Iruka-sensei. “I’m a ninja myself and hardly helpless . . . but Kakashi had a point when he said that the chuunin sensei and desk nin boyfriend of Sharingan no Kakashi would seem like a soft target.”

Tenzou nodded. He didn’t point out that however good Iruka-sensei was - and he believed it - the chuunin Academy sensei boyfriend of Sharingan no Kakashi would _be_ a softer target.

“I’m sorry I’ve never introduced you before,” Kakashi said, and Tenzou looked him in the eye - the _eyes_ \- again, “kohai, you know Iruka-sensei, who runs most of the village on top of teaching classes full of horrors - I mean,” he cleared his throat, “mini-nin, but now you know he is also the boyfriend I adore.”

Iruka made a soft sound behind him, but Tenzou kept watching Kakashi, blinking.

“Love, you know Captain Yamato, now you may also know him as Tenzou, my cute kohai.” Kakashi’s nose wrinkled and while the expression was strange to him, Tenzou found himself relying on the familiar playful tone to be sure of Kakashi’s mood.

“I hope,” Kakashi added a little more softly, “the two of you will be friends.”

“Oh _Kakashi_.” Iruka laughed a little, then hugged Tenzou more snugly between them before he stepped back. “I’m sure we will get on well.” he said as Tenzou turned towards him.

Tenzou bowed his head. “Of course, Iruka-sensei.” he said, only a little tentative.

Kakashi squeezed his shoulder and Iruka smiled a little wider and Tenzou found he felt a little more settled, despite the strange situation.

**Author's Note:**

> While I currently have no further concrete plans for this series, I am leaving it open - if there is something in the way of lighthearted shenanigans or similar you would like to see in this 'verse (other than 'Konoha finds out', which I am unlikely to write into it) feel free to let me know.


End file.
